Or'naxt
Goa'uld minor, has participated in several missions including the most famous was the reconquest of planet Amarna . History Born into one of the System Lord Baal queens, Or'naxt grew to maturity bag in a Jaffa sent to a smaller planet in the Milky Way, where it was never endangered by fighting or other skirmishes being the planet's relatively quiet and out of the expansionist interests of the other System Lords. The maturation occurred, Or'naxt was united with his human host that welcomed him as a gift, instead of resisting. In the appearance of a lesser god to the queen and ruler of the planet Styx, a planet and abitatito sore swampy, Or'naxt could improve its military and political knowledge to become a first time one of Goa'uld Queen same ashrak. As the companion Sa'bryee also Or'naxt was started to fight and techniques of their ashrak, but getting poor results. His leadership skills convinced the Goa'uld Queen to use it as his spokesman and ambassador to the court of the same Baal. His initial assignments as ambassador took him on many planets to be aware the return of the same Osiris and subsequently the dangerous Anubis. Forced to surrender openly territories on the same order Baal, Or'naxt tried several times to remove the same Baal however ending to be put to death by the Lord System. The last years Forced into exile, Or'naxt wandered on different planets before reaching the System Lord Kali service , known enemy of the same Baal. Bought its safety with important information on the outposts and armies of his former master, Or'naxt s tato is put in charge of a minor planet only Kali conquered by the same who in the past had been controlled by Goa'uld Sadoq, one of the Lord Yawhe underlord system. Despite the limited resources at its disposal and a population still Stone Age Or'naxt worked to completely eradicate the former cult Goa'uld and act like God of agriculture and abundance. Within few years, despite the sudden fall of the Goa'uld, Or'naxt managed to significantly advance the population of the planet to the Iron Age, the creation of a civilization somewhat similar to that of Greece. Despite scarce resources, Or'naxt knew the best use of available resources with the creation of a senate of Goa'uld loyal to him. The Jaffa died for lack of ymbiotic but was kept under control and the Goa'uld was able to maintain full control of the planet, despite rebellions throughout the galaxy. Honored and revered, managing Or'naxt control and aministrazione planet. Governing Senate created by him and turn his attention to the rest of the galaxy where new mind contacted veins alliance. Convened by the Queen Anat, in short was persuaded to enter as subordinate to the queen herself and her as a warlord, he was asked to regain the lost planet of Amarna, once controlled by the Goa'uld Osiris. although uncertain, Or'naxt gathered a large army composed not only from Jaffa loyal to the Goa'uld, but also by his former comrades including Sa'bryee. Arrived on the planet, the Goa'uld clashed repeatedly with a Tau'ri team she too came on the planet through the Stargate on a reconnaissance. After a series of bloody clashes, Or'naxt he succeeded in expelling the Tau'ri through the gate. Sure of victory, was hit in the face by a bullet came from the stargate, which killed him instantly. Given the damage, it was decided not to resurrect the Goa'uld. his body was later brought to the planet Necropolis and buried. Mithology He is born after the Goa'uld had left the planet Earth, Or'naxt not possess any quote in the religions of the planet Earth. And 'known as the God of Agriculture and Secunda put on the planet whose symbol is the same alliance but New Mind of which was briefly part. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Goa'uld Deceased Categoria:Goa'uld Underlord